Dame and Dead
by Kaleidoscope Of Tales
Summary: When Tsunayoshi Sawada died their worlds were thrown to hell. He damned them with his smiles and promises. He was their boss. Their family. Their friend. It just wasn't fair. 27All
1. Carnivores Don't Cry

_**Song Choice: Shattered, by Trading Yesterday.**_

* * *

 _ **Carnivores Don't Cry.**_

* * *

Life is cold

With seams of pretence

And as we grow old

We lose our sense

We hang our heads

And complicate

But still hide in beds

And try to compensate

We still love our friends

But no longer show

But for when we defend

Against callous foes

Soon we forget about

Our hearts of lead

Until we hear the shouts

But it's too late; they're dead

And flowers are naught but lies

And tears suggest too much

Carnivores don't cry

Against such cold a touch

The screeching of the birds

In a sky no longer blue

As he says his last words

"I'm so sorry. I love you."

* * *

We grace each other rosebuds

And lace together falsehoods

So thus with such sweet herbivores

Paint winsome tales of blood and gore

Dulled, we hate each truth

Nulled, we hold to lies

Empty pain long since to sooth

His smile to meet with closing eyes

Nonchalant in numbness trained

A funeral for a man of grins

Holding dimly tonfas stained

As others speak of shot-gun sins

They dig the hole, and make it deep

We race forward through the sheep

" _Oi,_ stop it! He's just asleep."

And those surrounding fall and weep.

* * *

 _ **(Hibari Kyoya didn't believe in death, until in palm to chest he found no breath.)**_


	2. Rain Fall

**_Song Choice: In My Veins, by Andrew Belle._**

* * *

 ** _Rain Fall_**

* * *

Nothing goes as planned

And time just seems to stop

Paralyzed, you stand

( _Remembering the rooftop_ )

Of how he called your name

With a voice long laced with care

As though he knew nothing of your fame

( _He can't die, it's not fair_ )

It was as though you'd found shelter

From a rain so cold and dim

Released from such cruel helter-skelter

( _You found your smile in him_ )

And when you visit, everyday

His room's been struck by storm

But for the table where you mess and play

( _For his friends he will perform_ )

And it's competition within the group

To see who'll make him smile

To such far measures they'd each stoop

( _To watch him laugh was sweet beguile_ )

While Ryohei is silenced, Gokudera chokes

Reality becomes clear

The bullet hole is hidden by his cloak and

( _You're blinded by unshed tears_ )

That rooftop became your childhood

Blessed with smile's sedge

As though together you all stood

( _Along that withered edge_ )

Hibari survived the fray

And your vision warps

What did he last say?

( _And can you ask a corpse?)_

You remain still as others leave

And his body is carried out

When alone you fall to your knees

( _And release an anguished shout_ )

Nothing goes as planned

And some never grow old

But there's supposed to be a happy end

( _At least, that's what you were told_ )

They can't bury the body

Hibari'll bite them till they die

They close the coffin and hide the gaudy

( _Covering the bullet holes in their sky_ )

* * *

 _ **(Takeshi laughs while he breaks. He'll never unveil the smiles he fakes.)**_


	3. A Mist's Masquerade

_**Song Choice: Somebody to Die For, by Hurts**_

* * *

 _ **Mist's Masquerade.**_

* * *

A little boy

With eyes azure

A laboratory of toys

And a smile impure

Cyanide grins

And needles abrupt

Mafia sins

And a world long corrupt

He lays on the table

Placid; drugged and still

Crooked needle capable

Meets a jaded pupil

He doesn't scream for hours

But wakes within his cell

To his glare each guard now cowers

An eye the shade of hell

 _ **...**_

He's nine now

A big boy on his birthday

He's survived and wonders how

To keep the nightmares at bay

But it's impossible

When they hide inside his head

Redemption is implausible

He'll leave them all for dead

They're singing _buon compleanno_

And he's covering his ears

Screams raise to soprano

While he resurrects each fear

It's like he's on his holiday

As the blood all pools

Murder is but child's play

Yes, he's played them all for fools

 ** _…_**

But sometimes he still dreams

Of running scarlet and injections

Of needles and desperate screams

Returning home to bestial affection

He relies on them, though they'll never know

How they, two fools, anchor a beast

He cares, but he'll never show

He hasn't cried since his release

He kills some more

Like it's a game

His eyes see gore

For soldier's shame

But while strolling in illusions

He knows he's so iniquitous

Every accomplishment is delusion

Withal his odium's ubiquitous

 _ **…**_

Really, this kid's altruism

Is a sin to behold

His eyes are the true prison

Warm until ice cold

His laugh is so soft

And his smiles shine with truth

Strong although his fighting skills

Are young and still uncouth

There's a whisper in his ear

Of a newly birthed foe

A realization so austere

He realizes the enemy in tender throe

So when he wakes imprisoned

Caged in familiar walls

He's not angered by the decision

But no longer so enthralled

 ** _…_**

But the other's so intriguing

Behind a coward's cries

And when they meet again

The boy stares him in the eye

Albeit flustered, he offers chary welcome

And treats him like a friend

His house is better than the slums

Though the owl gifts no amends

Sometimes it's hard not to absolve

When the kid saves him from his sleep

With doe eyes of quick resolve

Like fresh dirt dusting a grave deep

\- Like the hole he was to lay in

Before the funeral faltered

Hidden wounds over pale skin

Though those eyes remain unaltered

 _ **…**_

And Mukuro's created so many shades

Illusions of what he yearns

He's long consumed in misty masquerade

Around a love yet to discern.


	4. Lambo-san's a Baby!

_**Song choice: Too Hard to Say Goodbye, by Westlife**_.

This may be more so confusing. When it refers to Lambo-san it means the kind of child he was, and the young Lambo. When it's not it's trying to show that he's trying to be brave, like an adult. Most people hate him, but I love Lambo. I love every guardian!

* * *

 _ **Lambo-san's a Baby**_

* * *

Lambo-san steals. Lambo-san 'borrows'

Lambo-san runs. Lambo-san follows.

Lambo-san screams. Lambo-san cries

Lambo-san has to pay the price.

Lambo-san hugs. Lambo-san jokes

Lambo-san sneers. Lambo-san chokes

Lambo-san's sorry. Lambo-san calls

As Lambo-san watches as Dame-Tsuna falls.

Lambo-san sobs. Lambo-san screams

Lambo-san breaks. Lambo-san dreams

Lambo-san fears. Lambo-san tries

Lambo-san hates and Lambo-san defies.

Lambo-san promised. Lambo-san lied

Lambo-san couldn't. Lambo-san saw him die

Lambo-san wishes. Lambo-san transcends

Like Lambo-san's as strong as Lambo-san pretends

He's older now, when he tries to speak

So mature, a teen, and none so weak

But when he opens his mouth, to recall and acclaim

Lambo-san's a baby, heavy with shame

And maybe Mama was kidding, when she asked him that day

To protect her dear son, and make sure he's OK

But Lambo-san had promised, yet he hadn't known

Tsuna-san would die, and all on his own

And maybe he regrets, at five years old

Wishing Dame-Tsuna was dead, with words so cold

After the older boy had joked that 'Mama' was his

Perhaps he had planted death's chilling kiss

So Lambo-san trains. Lambo-san fights

And death darkens Lambo-san's nights

Lambo-san remembers and Lambo-san sobs

And unto each dream scarlet blood is daubed.

He grows, but his shoulders slouch

As by black coffin he kneels in crouch

Promises broken and promises made

A guilt and love, long yet to fade.

* * *

 ** _Lambo-san is the strongest, and this he knows. It's the length of his spirit, not to that which he grows. When weekends arrives, he runs to his room to wake… but there's no sleepy Tsuna to laugh at and shake. There's no boss with formidable gloves, and no oniisan to envy yet love. There's no one to smile like he understands, and no one left to nod and hold hands. No Dame-Tsuna to assure and comfort, and it's like nobody sees how badly he's hurt._**


	5. The Moon is Crescent Like A Heart

**Warning: Romeo and Juliet references in here, in case you don't recognize them.**

 _ **Song Choice: Stone Walls, by We The King.**_

* * *

 _ **The Moon is Crescent Like A Heart**_

* * *

Ryohei doesn't cry.

He doesn't speak. He doesn't scream

He doesn't close his eyes

He feels weak; no longer extreme.

Ryohei carries the corse.

He smiles at Gokudera, who yells out and wails

But otherwise offers no endorse, and

As though widowed, hides behind a veil.

Ryohei doesn't stumble.

He doesn't wipe his blood hands as they lay him still

Silence lets his world crumble

A beautiful flower, picked, has wilted.

Ryohei itches to move.

Everyone's so motionless; so grim

He has nothing left to lose

Filled with a vicious vim.

That night Ryohei lays in bed.

Alone to contemplate

Trapped in his own head

Cursed with a crisis to collate.

Ryohei wakes mid-afternoon.

He has tears running down his face

He hates the sun and misses moon

Dreamed of a dead embrace.

Ryohei feels so dull.

His eyes are dark and wet

His mind the hallow of his skull

A mourning dolorous whet.

Ryohei staggers to the funeral.

Disguising falter with a smile

A mass in love's tribunal

Vexed in woe so versatile.

He says a few words

And, for once, cannot be heard

He whispers to the coffin

For the heart bellow broken skin:

"Tempering extremities with extreme sweet

I've lost and was thieved of all luck

My greying sky has met defeat

And I wish I kissed by the book."

 ** _Ryohei promises to the sweeter moon, to Tsuna-san, he'll see you soon. (Like a setting sun he falls out of sight, taking with him warmth and light.)_**


	6. The Strife of a Storm

_**Song Choice: Sad Song, by We The Kings.**_

* * *

 _ **Strife in a Storm.**_

* * *

Gokudera knows death.

He knows it like the back of his palm

Where his dynamite lays.

He was never one to keep his calm,

Falling in and out of daze.

...

So Gokudera screams.

He calls out for Juudaime

Because he promised to protect him.

But he has nothing left to say,

So he just cries, yelling into the dim.

...

And Gokudera always understood.

He lives the mafia life

As though it were his drugging cigarettes

He survives off all the strife.

(He has all too many regrets).

...

So Gokudera keeps calling to the dark,

In the hope it might actually gift

His dearest boss back to them

From the death that came too swift-

A kindness then condemned.

...

And Gokudera remembers

Swallowing until he, sickened, choked

On the poisonous food, replaced with sweet and now death.

Tsuna became all that he smoked- Until

His lungs failed and love stole his breath.

...

So Gokudera will howl

Like a lone wolf to abyss:

A blackness with nothing to see,

Allied with memories of past bliss.

He, shaking, falls down on his knees.

...

He whispers, now,

Soft words on his rough tongue.

He tells Tsuna secrets dulcet

From when they were young,

Holds the warm chest, ne'er again to pulsate.

...

They take the body.

They carry away his boss like something glass;

As though they fear they can break him even more.

And Gokudera hisses something melancholy-crass

Beholding forgotten blood upon the floor.

...

He cleans it himself.

Yamamoto watches, but never moves to aid,

And Gokudera is almost thankful.

His jacket absorbs the blood, forever to stay;

A brilliant scarlet that never will dull.

...

Gokudera keeps the jacket.

He can't bear to throw it away, or burn these remains

Of his beloved friend.

He never tries to clean the stains,

And embraces life's dead end.

...

No one really speaks anymore.

Lambo cries and someone sighs

But nobody can offer a smile without

Another realizing the lies.

There's no longer anything to talk about.

...

So when he returns to the grave

As he does everyday,

Only to hear shouting from the coffin

Like colour splattering the grey

He doesn't laugh. He doesn't cry. He doesn't grin.

* * *

Gokudera breaks.

* * *

Part of him is screaming

"How dare you leave me alone?

Do you know how much it killed me? You killed me.

You tore out every perfect seem you'd sewn…

 _But have you come to set me free_?"

...

And he realizes in that moment

That he truly must be dead.

He couldn't live without his boss,

So he's finally lost his head…

Gokudera Hayato laughs for loss.

* * *

 ** _Juudaime, let me bleed for you. It's all I ever needed, and it's all I ever do._**


	7. 50 Words

**50 Words to describe their lives after _He_ died**.

* * *

Mukuro watches.

He watches the growing smile on the porcelain face. He watches the wind ruffle the soft brown locks upon its head. He watches the pale hand, reaching for him.

Mukuro falls to his knees. The hand wavers, hesitant, and Mukuro sighs from the ground.

The illusion still smiles.

* * *

Yamamoto hits every ball shot at him.

He makes every run, and wins so many games. Strangers approach him, offering congratulations and awing smiles- but it's not the same. Every word sounds ugly; every smile fake.

They all love his mask, and his strong bat.

No one loves his weakness.

* * *

Gokudera's world explodes.

Literally. He lights so much dynamite around him, and waits. Let it not be said that Hayato Gokudera doesn't go out with a bang. He knows he'll wake up, as he does every time he tries, but he won't give up.

No hospital can heal this mess.

* * *

Lambo can't laugh anymore.

He just cries. His tears have lost meaning. He weeps for everything, because onii-san _was_ everything, and now the dame boy's gone. Every day he silently wishes that his past self will use the bazooka, just so he can keep from forgetting that face.

That smile.

* * *

Ryohei doesn't scream until the silence breaks him.

It takes days, but soon enough the hush becomes shrill to his ears and he yells out for Sawada to come and help him. He can't bear this self-inflicted quietude, but is deaf to his own shouting.

Sawada has stolen his voice.

* * *

Hibari always has tea with the herbivore.

He doesn't understand why he is late. Surely even a lowly herbivore can lift the lid of a coffin? He stares down at the teapot. He usually waits for him to make the tea, but today he's made it.

Why is he late?


	8. Sky In The Ground

**_This is from Tsuna's point of view. Since this collection is all about the 10th generation after Tsuna 'died', I decided to do this, in which Tsuna isn't dead... but he may as well be. Not quite sad, I just felt like giving Tsuna a voice. He'll sound monotonous, but his situation is to blame. Enjoy_!**

* * *

Why am I here? Do you have to ask?

If I must I suppose I'll answer.

I had a family, and loyal friends

Of blood and clinging bone

But everything soon must end

And I am all alone.

 **...**

Why am I sad? Do you have to ask?

If I must I suppose I'll answer.

I gave them everything I could

My love, my strength and passion

And if I had to I'd give my blood

With tears from a face long ashen.

 **...**

Why do I stay? Do you have to ask?

If I must I suppose I'll answer.

I wish that they'd remember, but it seems they've forgot

With aching lungs and guts

They left me here to rot

In a coffin nailed shut.

 **...**

Why don't I scream? Do you have to ask?

If I must I suppose I'll answer.

I do; I sob and shout and cry

And bang upon the lid

No matter how loud, there's no reply

I scream- or, at least, I did.

 **...**

Why don't I escape? Do you have to ask?

If I must I suppose I'll answer.

I am weakened, my fists stained red

Conditioned to the death knell

Because we all know the dead stay dead

And no one crawls 'way from hell.

 **...**

Why am I here? Do you still want to know?

If I must I suppose I'll answer.

They thought and left me dead, I don't know how

Where my voice is lost, and each tear's dropped

Oh, just a moment, excuse me now

I think my broken heart just stopped.


End file.
